A Race For Love
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: Competing for his attention wasn't that easy and she knew that. But her determination could possibly take her farther than where she was now. Somebody helped her realize that. After all, love has always been one heck of a battle—something she has no intention of losing at all. RyoSaku One-shot R&R!


**A RACE FOR LOVE**

**This is my second attempt at RyoSaku fanfic and I hope you like it. The poem featured in this story, by the way, is something that I wrote a long time ago. I just need to find a good plot for me to include this poem in this story. Thankfully, I found one. Please tell me what you think or if you have suggestions for future stories. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. I only own the Ocs featured in this story and of course, the poem.**

**Warning: Characters might not be in their usual selves. In other words, possible OOC**

**Summary: Competing for his attention wasn't that easy and she knew that. But her determination could possibly take her farther than where she was now. RyoSaku**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakuno could only sigh and let out another groan as she crumpled the paper that she was writing at earlier. It was already the fourth time she did that but then she would probably be stuck to that. She couldn't properly concentrate on doing her homework in Literature and she hated it big time. But then, it was no person's fault why she was frustrated. There were just other reasons for that.

First off, her homework was one main reason. Second, she was getting a bit infuriated (good thing no one was actually looking at her at this state) about the girls who has nothing else to talk about other than making themselves noticed by the Seigaku Regulars. It was like that everywhere around the campus. Well, she couldn't actually help it since the regulars were undoubtedly popular. And third, she couldn't do anything about Ryoma's indifference. Well, he was like that to begin with. No surprise about that.

But then, because of that indifference, she could feel her world was slowly being pushed away from his no matter how much she tried to get closer to him. It was a little frustrating but she was really trying her best to be at least a step closer to Ryoma.

She sighed again as she looked at the pad of paper that was on her lap. That was where she was writing her homework which she couldn't even seem to finish until now. Seriously, of all things to write about, why did it have to be a love poem?

She looked around the park where she was now. It was already the end of her class when she decided to head there and without telling Tomoka. Just for once, she needed to do things in a slightly quiet place. And she thought that the park might be the place to fit that description.

But now, he comes her problem. What was she supposed to do there? How was she supposed to write her poem in that place with so many lovers possibly lingering around the area?

"Onee-chan, are you okay? You seem frustrated."

Sakuno was startled when she heard that young girl's voice. When she turned around, she saw a girl wearing a somewhat she presumed as her school uniform. The girl has wavy dark-blue hair in a bobcut and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her eyes were even more emphazised because of her eyeglasses. For a child, her eyesight already has problems.

"I guess I was wrong when I said you're frustrated. But I can still see that you're not okay," the girl said that snapped Sakuno out of her musings.

"I… I'm fine…" Sakuno answered reluctantly, even though she knew that the kid could already see through her.

Then she saw the girl picked up one of the crumpled papers and straightened it. "Now I see. You're making a love poem. You're planning to give it to someone?"

Sakuno shook her head rashly and blushed that only made the girl giggle at her reaction. Soon after, Sakuno giggled too but that was because she found the girl cute.

"Misaki, where are you?" she heard another girl shouted before she saw an exquisitely beautiful brown-haired girl (probably a little older that her) wearing large shades approached them with a relieved smile on her face. "Misaki, don't go off wandering all alone, okay? Auntie would scold me if something happens to you." And that was when the second girl faced Sakuno. "I'm sorry if my cousin here disturbed you."

"It's okay. I'm not really that busy," Sakuno said and then smiled. But soon after, she couldn't help but to look at the brown-haired girl who was awfully familiar. Could it be that she had seen her somewhere? "Umm… is it okay if I ask who are you? I mean, you look familiar. But I guess I might be wrong."

She saw her smiled mysteriously before facing the little girl—now named Misaki since that was how the older girl called her a while back. It seemed that Misaki immediately understood that.

"Her name is Hondou Kazumi," Misaki answered.

Sakuno's eyes widened upon hearing that. Now she finally understood why the brunette was so familiar. Hondou Kazumi was the young pianist that was popular in Japan and abroad. She might not be a fan of music—especially classical ones—but she knew how popular Kazumi was. She was amazed at her ability to play the piano. Not only that, she also knew about Kazumi's relationship to the current captain of Seigaku Tennis Club for Boys, Tezuka. Now she knew one reason why Tezuka fell in love with the famous pianist.

"Hello," Kazumi greeted with a gentle smile on her face before she peered at the little girl. "By the way, this little girl here is my cousin on my mother's side of the family. Her name is Nagishima Misaki."

"Hello, Onee-chan," Misaki greeted and bowed.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," Sakuno introduced and gave a small bow. After that, the cousins noticed the crumpled papers and the one that Misaki straightened. Kazumi took the straightened one.

"You're making a love poem, huh? But it seems that you're having trouble writing one," the brunette commented before sitting on the bench just opposite to her. Misaki followed suit to her cousin's side.

Sakuno couldn't just hide it anymore since it was already laid in front of them—literraly. All she did was to sigh heavily. "I couldn't think of anything for me to be able to start it. I mean, at least I couldn't think straight since… a lot of thoughts really bothers me all at the same time." Then she laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to complain in front of you."

But she just saw Kazumi and Misaki smiled at her understandingly.

"I see. I guess I could relate to your situation for a bit," Kazumi said after a few moments. "You know, I used to think that way after I left the country and turned my back on the man I love more than anything. It took me a while before I thought of a way to at least make me focus on one thought."

Sakuno slightly frowned upon hearing that. "A way to make you focus on one thought? Even though you're extremely frustrated about so many thoughts that constantly bothers your mind?"

Kazumi nodded and removed her shades. That was when Sakuno noticed Kazumi's emerald green eyes. The sun only emphasized the beauty of her eyes that Sakuno couldn't help but to smile.

"I guess a lot of people were competing to have your attention, huh? You really looked beautiful… like a princess. No wonder Tezuka-senpai couldn't take his eyes off of you every time you're near him. I wish the person I like could see me that way, too. But with all the people gathering around just for him to notice them, I guess it would be impossible," she mumbled a little loud that made Kazumi finally understand Sakuno's predicament.

"Then why don't you make a poem about that?" Misaki suddenly suggested.

Sakuno looked at the dark-blue haired girl after she heard that. "About… what?"

"About your thoughts regarding what you said. A lot of people were competing for the attention of the one you like, right? And yet you're in one corner of your world, wishing for that person to notice you in a completely different way. You wanted him to know you exist and you're there for him. Right? You could make something about that. You're frustrated about that, aren't you?"

When Sakuno thought about what Misaki said, including the thoughts that frustrated her just a little while back, she realized that the girl was right. She could make a poem out of that frustration since she couldn't actually complain it to Tomoka. This could be a way for her to lash out her frustrations in a much better way.

This could be a better way for her to say her thoughts about Ryoma and what she was going through because of her affection for him. Not that she blamed him for that.

Okay… maybe she did…

…silently…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**The next day…**_

Sakuno was walking towards her classroom while reading the poem she made last night. It didn't take her long enough to finish it since she was inspired to write the poem, thanks to the conversation she had with Kazumi (or maybe she should call her Kazumi-senpai upon learning that she was studying in Seigaku as well) and Misaki (who was studying at the Middle School Division of Seishun Gakuen). They said that it was better to lash out her frustration with Ryoma through that—and she felt better after writing that poem she was definitely proud of.

But then, as she opened the door to her classroom, the wind from the open window of that room suddenly blew the paper away from her hands. She tried to chase it but then she halted to a stop when she saw the paper landed straight on someone's face.

And it wasn't just someone. That person was none other than the one who was actually the inspiration for her to create that poem.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she muttered. She couldn't even move from her spot anymore. How could she be able to do that when she saw the boy she liked read the poem that was secretly dedicated to him?

Ryoma's face was serious—orstoic and nonchalant would have been the best way to describe it. He was always serious, anyway. Though she did witness some times when Ryoma has a gentle and peaceful expression, it only happened once in a blue moon. There was nothing she could do about it.

As for the concerned person on the poem (though he has no idea about it), he was reading the poem that was written on the paper blown straight to his face. For real. It wasn't like her to read such chessy things but curiosity strucked him. Good thing it didn't kill him yet—unlike the saying "curiosity kills a cat". First and foremost, he wasn't a cat (duh!).

Anyway, back to the topic…

He couldn't help but to smile—albeit inwardly—at what he had read on that paper.

_I took a deep breath as I faced the mirror_

_Thinking of a way to surpass this terror_

_I made a bet to have a rewarding gift_

_So please don't let my strong faith drift_

_It's a bet that will determine my fate with you_

_So that I'll know better if I should continue_

_It is a battle that will become the toughest one_

_From all of those battles I've once faced and done_

_I looked around at the stadium for a big race_

_My opponents seemed stronger from those I've previously faced_

_This is the stadium that will let my love be defined_

_I hope the moments we had—no matter how short or small—would guide me and shine_

_This is a battle—a fiery race to capture your heart_

_And your true love is what I want from the start_

_That's why I want to win it with all that I can_

_Even though the chances might not be for me then_

_As you stood up at the racing track's finish line_

_I keep on praying that your heart will be mine_

_This is a competition in which the biggest price I'll have_

_Is your heart that will love me because this is a race for love_

Yeah, it might have been a little chessy on his part. Yet he couldn't help but to feel amazed at the thought it expressed. Of course, he has no plans of telling her that. Like hell he would.

But after reading the poem, he saw something else written in pencil so it was barely legible since it was light. Even still, he managed to make out something from it.

_I'll strive harder and do my best to reach out to you, my prince. I'll win this formidable battle and I'll make sure of it._

At that point, he wondered who could be the person—the "prince" as she referred to it—that she was talking about. Wait a minute! Why would he wonder about that? It wasn't his business to know that from her, right?

Without a word, he handed the paper back to Sakuno after walking a few steps towards her. All Sakuno could do was to watch him come near her. Her breathing seemed to have stopped when he stood just a few inches away from her.

"This is yours, right?" Ryoma said rather nonchalantly. Of course… How else would she expect him to talk to her?

She just took the paper from his hand despite the loud beating of her heart. Good thing he didn't bring a stethoscope for him to hear it or else, trouble will surely arise. Great! Now she was thinking a little too much.

_Sheesh! Why am I thinking about this sort of stuff now, of all times?_ Sakuno thought and mentally shook her head to shrug off her thoughts.

"T-thank you. I'm sorry about that," she said. Weird… She didn't stutter that much.

But before she realized that, she then saw Ryoma already walking away from her. She couldn't help but to sigh. Soon after, she smiled—only it was a sad one, though. She looked at the poem that was on her hands.

"The biggest price I'll have… huh?" she muttered before she regained her composure and headed to her room. _I guess this will be one heck of a battle, then._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

On one corner of that hallway, two Seigaku regulars of the high school division saw that little scene with their coach's granddaughter and the shorty Seigaku regular of the middle school division. Eiji and Momoshiro were grinning widely like idiots (not to mention a little sly) since they caught that scene on picture using Fuji's DSLR camera.

"This is definitely going in our album," Momoshiro said as he looked at the picture one more; his grin grew wider after that.

"Nya! Everyone will be excited to see this!" Eiji said before they hurriedly left to go to the high school division's building.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**To make things clear, this story happened during Ryoma's senior year in Seigaku so he was still in middle school while the rest of the regulars are in high school. And according to what I've read, Seishun Gakuen has a middle school and high school division, each were only encompassing different buildings.**

**Okay… Review!**


End file.
